


Unexpected - Alternate Ending

by Harrishawksuperiour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Childhood, Children, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Hux-centric, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Motherhood, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrishawksuperiour/pseuds/Harrishawksuperiour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know ye were pretty pissed so here is my apology. I thought it was cute. <3<br/>DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UNEXPECTED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilbofilth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilbofilth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875999) by [Harrishawksuperiour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrishawksuperiour/pseuds/Harrishawksuperiour). 



In the fresh seconds of wakefulness, Hux shifted having suddenly found his position uncomfortable. The room was dark but warm to keep out the chill of the Arkanis winter. Resisting the urge to open his eyes, he opted for a groan instead while trying to maintain the sleep in his system. Ignorant of the time, he turned over and pulled the sheet with him for his chest to be met with the flat back of another form. 

 

 _"I just had the strangest dream."_ The sleep drenched husk had woken her and the weight of an arm on her waist helped her to turn onto her back. Like Brendol, Kendra's eyes remained closed. 

 

_"How strange?"_

 

_"You stabbed me. Killed me."_

 

 _"Oh Brendol. You're not **that** bad." _ Too tired to laugh, he showed the appreciation for her humour with an amicable kiss to her shoulder and a careful hold to keep her close. He would spare her the other more horrendous details of the dream. Glancing in the other direction to the only light source in the room, the cot was barely illuminated by the dying embers of the fire. No noise meant they were in dreamland but Kendra insisted on another, larger cot soon as the boys were outgrowing it and they insisted on staying together to sleep. Naturally, the low orange glow bounced off something else as well: The hulking black form of a loyal Vornskr, it's back rising and falling but ever alert even in slumber. Killian and Hadrian were a few meters away but the child closest to him was the one Kendra was still in the process of carrying to term. He counted the days to the due date, merely weeks to go but the possibility of early delivery was always there. 

 

 _"Is there movement?"_ The prying murmur asked as a large, pale hand stretched over the precious mound where a daughter or another son was nearly ready to join the outside family. 

 

_"Not at the moment. It has to sleep too, you know. I'd rather it slept when I sleep, it can kick me when I'm awake if it wants to."_

 

_"You bought more pink, didn't you?"_

 

_".....Perhaps."_

 

 _"Just don't get your hopes up."_ Opening one eye just enough to locate her, Brendol pressed his lips delicately to hers and poised it just long enough to communicate the feelings she already knew. She accepted the gesture of affection and returned it briefly but fatigue began to win over again.  _"Go back to sleep. I love you. More than life itself."_

 

_"You shouldn't either. I love you too. Too much to kill you."_


End file.
